Fuckin' day
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Vous avez déjà pris le train quand la gare est bondée ? Rajoutez-y des béquilles... Fuckin' day, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché...


**Me voilà de retour ! Après **_**Cannibale**_**, le petit denier pondu entre mes deux gares… faut croire que les trains me réussissent ^^**

**Simple petite précision : tout ce qui est décrit ci-après est du VECU (même si, je l'avoue humblement, j'ai exagéré certaines anecdotes et qu'elles ne sont pas forcément toutes passées en même temps… et que moi mes voyages ne finissent jamais comme ça TT)**

**Je m'excuse pour les reviews restées sans réponses, je vais rectifier ça très vite promis, simple manque de temps !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vous avez déjà pris le train à Bordeaux, un vendredi soir, à 18h30, alors que les cours viennent tout juste de se terminer et que les vacances de Noël commencent le lendemain ? Oui ? Donc vous voyez le monde qui se bouscule devant le panneau d'affichage, les retardataires qui courent partout chercher leur billet avant le départ du train, les mômes vont voir papy-mamie, les étudiants avec leurs trois mille valises, les militaires en permission… Enfin, je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je suis parti pour des heures. Mais maintenant que le décor est planté, imaginez un type d'une vingtaine d'années, beau gosse, les cheveux châtains nattés jusqu'aux fesses, un gros sac de voyage à ses pieds, ses yeux violets désespérés qui fixent le numéro de son quai. Le 14. Le plus loin de l'endroit où il se trouve actuellement. Vous le voyez ? Parfait. Alors rajoutez-lui une paire de béquille. Voilà. Ça, c'est moi.

Duo Maxwell, étudiant franco-américain aux Beaux Arts, pour vous servir. Et ce qu'il y a devant moi, c'est mon cauchemar. Il me reste dix minutes pour rejoindre mon quai avec ces horreurs ambulantes – je parle bien sûr de ces _fucking crutches_ que je me trimballe depuis deux semaines et qui m'empêchent de porter mon sac comme un grand garçon. Tout ça à cause de mon meilleur ami et de son mec. Bon d'accord, à cause de leur chalet à la station de ski. Et oui, je sais, j'aurais pas dû danser la rumba sur la terrasse alors qu'il y avait du verglas. Mais j'avais envie de bouger ! Bref, résultat des courses : entorse et un mois de cannes, même si j'ai échappé au plâtre. Alors que là, tout de suite, je pars direction Pau et surtout direction Artouste, la petite station tranquille où je vais passer toutes les vacances. SANS POUVOIR SKIER !

Vous comprenez maintenant que j'ai des envies de meurtre. Surtout que la petite vieille devant vient allègrement de m'écraser le pied. Allez, zen Duo. On inspire par le nez, on expire caaaaalmement par la bouche… Et roule Raoul !

Etape n°1 : on coince une béquille dans le sac, entre les deux fermetures éclairs, en vérifiant qu'elle ne dépasse pas trop pour ne pas assommer le voisin de derrière.

Etape n°2 : on attrape la poignée du sac – béni soit l'inventeur des roulettes – même s'il est trop petit pour son bras et qu'on le soulève à moitié à chaque pas.

Etape n°3 : on clopine jusqu'à la borne de compostage en faisant attention à ne passer se casser à nouveau la gueule, ne pas perdre le sac, ne pas faire valser la béquille dans le hall et ne pas écraser le microbe devant vous.

Bon. Les trois premières étapes de mon plan sont un succès. On applaudit le maître s'il vous plaît ! Je glisse le billet dans la petite fente et je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. Shit. Mon train démarre dans cinq minutes. Pas le temps de le ranger, je coince mon billet entre mes dents et je cours – ouais, enfin, on fait comme on peut – jusqu'aux escaliers qui mènent au quai n°14. Je grince des dents, y a pas un seul de ces glandus autour qui m'aiderait à monter, non ! J'attrape mon sac et je le jette quelques marches plus haut… avant qu'il ne retombe pitoyablement à mes pieds, en m'écrasant mon orteil encore intact. AÏEUH !!! Je jure violemment, faisant sursauter la petite vieille à côté de moi. Ben quoi, t'a jamais vu quelqu'un en colère ?

C'est pas grave, Duo, un peu de courage, tu ne vas pas te laisser battre par un stupide sac ! Deuxième essai… AND THE WINNER IS MAXWELL'S SON ! J'agrippe la rampe et je saute à cloche pied sur les premières marches pour rejoindre mes affaires. Et on recommence. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le tic-tac des secondes dans ma tête. Pitié, il ne pourrait pas y avoir un contrôleur dans le coin, qu'il demande au train de m'attendre ? Mes poumons vont finir par déclarer forfait, mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine s'il continue de battre comme ça et je vais mourir par manque d'oxygène. C'est officiel, la course en béquilles est le sport le plus physique que j'ai jamais fait – ou du moins le plus douloureux.

Enfin ! Je vois la lumière ! Je saute sur le quai, je récupère mon sac, je relève la tête… Pas de train. C'est quoi c'te blague ? A ce moment, la douce voix mélodieuse de Miss SNCF sort du haut-parleur au-dessus de ma tête, me crevant les deux tympans à la fois. Je ne sais pas comment elle dit ça exactement, mais je retiens une seule chose. Mon train. Est. En RETARD. Dîtes-moi que je rêve.

Et bah non. A cause de la neige en région parisienne, tous les transports ont dû être immobilisés pendant un moment. Je lève les yeux. Et je recommence à jurer de plus en plus fort. Une heure ! Ce putain de train a une putain d'heure de retard ! Et ils n'auraient pas pu le dire avant ? Fuckin' day ! Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Zen, on a dit zeeen… Voyons le bon côté des choses… Bon, ok, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Il fait froid, il y a trop de monde, et en plus il commence à neiger. Météo de mes deux. Enfin, au moins, j'ai le temps d'aller jusqu'à mon wagon.

Une fois là-bas – ben ouais, avec ma chance, ma voiture était à l'autre bout du quai –, je m'appuie à la barrière et je coince ma béquille sous mon genou. Autant prévenir mon Quatchou que j'aurai du retard… Au moins deux bonnes heures, vu comme c'est parti. Mon meilleur ami va être mort de rire en lisant mon SMS désespéré. Là, dans l'immédiat, je n'ai même plus la force de m'énerver, je veux juste rentrer au chaud, mettre les pieds sous la table et plus bouger. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? Faut croire que oui… Avec un nouveau soupir, je sors mon mp3 et je resserre mon blouson autour de moi. Bon, ben, y a plus qu'à attendre…

Enfin les gens s'agitent, les contrôleurs sifflent et Miss SNCF – qu'elle aille au diable celle-là – nous demande aimablement de nous écarter de la voie. Pas trop tôt ! Je me redresse, je range mes écouteurs, j'attrape mon sac et je reprends ma béquille. Haut les cœurs, plus que deux heures de trajet et j'ai la paix ! Le TGV défile devant moi : un wagon, deux wagons, trois wagons, MON wagon, quatre wagons… Hein ? Hey, reviens ! Ben voyons. Cet abruti de conducteur s'est arrêté trop loin et résultat je dois remonter deux voitures pour arriver jusqu'à la mienne.

La ruée vers l'or, deuxième prise : le premier à bord touche le jackpot ! Sérieux, vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point les gens se bousculent pour monter d'abord ? Ils ont pas encore compris que plus ils poussent, moins les gens dedans peuvent descendre et plus c'est long ? Je reste prudemment sur le côté, même si ça n'empêche pas un petit vieux de me marcher sur le pied. Je serre les dents pour ne pas exploser. Pense aux petits zozios, au ciel bleu, au chocolat chaud que Quatre t'aura préparé… Un contrôleur, un talkie-walkie à la main, me regarde fixement.

- Monsieur ? Vous montez ou non ?

Ma zen attitude a failli me faire rater mon train. Qu'elle aille se faire voir.

- Oui oui oui oui pitié ! Le laissez pas partir sans moi !

Je suis sûr que maintenant il me prend pour un fou. Mais bon, il fait bien son boulot et il prend mon sac pour le mettre dans le sas, juste en haut des deux marches. Je l'aime ! J'ai à peine le temps de monter à mon tour que la porte se referme dans mon dos. Safe ! Enfin presque. je dois encore rejoindre ma place. Je reprends – et pour la dernière fois j'espère – mon sac et j'abaisse la poignée de la porte qui me permet d'entrer dans le wagon. Deux nanas me regardent bizarrement. Oui, j'ai des cheveux plus beaux que vous, et alors ? C'est de la fabrication made in Maxwell, rêve pas, t'aura jamais les mêmes. Je fais deux pas. Et la porte se referme, coinçant brutalement mon sac. Je me retrouve par terre, le nez juste à côté des baskets – horribles, soit dit en passant – de mon voisin.

Je suis fatiguéééééé… Je sens que je vais craquer. Je vais craquer. Je craque. Fuckin' day. Je ferme les yeux et je lâche doucement :

- J'en. Ai. Marre.

Puis je prends une grande inspiration. Ne pas hurler. Mais une main agrippe le col de mon blouson et tire sur mes pieds. Hein ? 'S qui s'passe ? Je vacille un peu, pas à l'aise sur une seule canne. La main, toujours sur ma nuque, me tire contre un large torse tandis que la deuxième fouille dans ma poche pour attraper mon billet. Mon mystérieux sauveur qui sent drôlement bon pousse un grognement. Soudain, je me décolle du sol, et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve assis sur un siège. Ma place, je remarque en me tordant le cou. Un choc sourd me fait sursauter. Le type qui m'a aidé vient simplement de jeter mon sac sur l'espèce d'étagère au-dessus.

Wow. Ce mec est… une BOMBE ! Ah, je vous l'avais pas dit ? Oui, en plus d'être un comique de talent, plutôt canon et incroyablement malchanceux, je suis gay. Et mon sauveur ressemble au Prince Charmant de mes rêves – oui, avec des majuscules partout, celui des contes de fées. Pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, asiatique, un peu plus grand et plus large d'épaules, avec des yeux bleus comme j'ai jamais vu chez un typé comme lui. Il s'installe à côté de moi sans dire un mot. Je mordille la lèvre inférieure.

- Merci pour le coup de main.

- Hn.

- Quoi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais j'ai l'impression que ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement dans un sourire amusé.

- De rien.

Dîtes-moi que je rêve. Je vais laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Pour une fois que je tombe sur un fantasme ambulant ! Je me tourne pour lui tendre la main avec un de ces larges sourires dont j'ai le secret.

- Duo Maxwell. Désespéré des voyages en train.

Sa poigne est chaude, ferme, rassurante.

- Heero Yuy.

- Vous descendez à quel arrêt ?

Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, il sourit. Je l'amuse, hein ? Tant mieux, c'est ma technique de drague numéro 1, imparable ! Pas discrète, je sais, mais je suis pas du genre à tourner trop longtemps autour du pot. Prions juste pour qu'il ne soit pas hétéro, même si avec un physique pareil ça m'étonnerait franchement…

- Pau. Toi ?

- Idem ! Je vais skier avec des potes à moi, enfin, ils vont skier et moi je vais me goinfrer de crêpes au sirop d'érable devant la télé, la vie est trop injuste. Ces traîtres ont leur propre chalet, alors j'en profite pour squatter chaque fois qu'il y a un peu de neige, vu que Trowa est moniteur de ski là-bas. Artouste, tu connais ?

- Hn. J'y vais.

- Cool ! Je commence à me dire que j'ai vraiment bien fait de me casser la gueule dans le couloir !

- Baka.

Il me sourit un peu plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien quand il sourit. J'étends discrètement ma jambe sous le siège de devant pour alléger la pression qui commence à monter dans ma cheville. Ses yeux suivent le mouvement, interrogateurs. J'ai un faible rire embarrassé.

- Ouais, une bêtise… Je serai pas danseur pro dans une station hivernale. Dommage, je commençais à bien me débrouiller.

Il secoue la tête et tend le bras. Ma respiration a un raté. Il fait quoi là ?! Sa main vient de se poser sur le côté de ma cuisse, et ses doigts suivent une ligne imaginaire de ma hanche à mon genou, avant de masser doucement un point invisible. Mon cœur, encore fatigué après ma course, repart à l'assaut des records. Mais étrangement, la douleur à mon pied diminue sensiblement. J'hausse les sourcils, surpris.

- Comment tu fais ça ?

- Je suis kiné. Je travaille à Artouste. Secouriste.

- Oh, ben alors compte sur moi pour venir te voir souvent ! C'est magique ce truc là.

Le sourire de Heero s'accentue.

- Hn. Ça te fait rougir aussi.

Hein ? Merde ! Cette fois, c'est sûr, j'ai viré à l'écarlate. Il rit à voix basse. Shit shit shit… Je me ratatine un peu dans mon siège. La honte ! Si là je ne suis pas grillé, c'est que ce type est aveugle ou stupide !

- Kawai desu.

- Hein ? C'est bon, j'ai compris, t'es japonais, mais tu veux pas me traduire ce que tu baragouines ?

- Iie.

Une sonnerie retentit. _Lucifer_, de The Rasmus. Bons goûts musicaux. Heero sort son portable de sa poche et jette un rapide coup d'œil au nom qui s'affiche. Je le lis moi aussi – accidentellement bien sûr, je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça. Une certaine Réléna. Shit, il est pris… Mais mon japonais remet son téléphone à sa place, sans changer d'expression. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Tu décroches pas ?

- Iie.

- Ce n'est pas…

Je me mords les lèvres. Ajoutez à la liste de mes qualités une tendance naturelle à faire des bourdes. Mais il se contente de sourire.

- Ma petite amie ? Iie. Elle aimerait.

- Pas toi ?

- Hn. Trop… rose.

- Oh. Une fan trop collante ?

- Hn. (Ses yeux se plissent légèrement) Tu dois pas connaître.

- Hey ! Bien sûr que si, j'ai mes fans ! Tu crois quoi ?!

Je boude. Il rit encore et, passant son autre bras derrière mes épaules, m'attire contre lui. De la vapeur doit sortir de mes oreilles maintenant. Mais, de sa jambe, il pousse la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien tendue. Je me retrouve de travers sur mon siège, un pied dans le couloir, la tête sur son épaule, et ses doigts qui continuent de masser ma cuisse.

- C'est mieux. Pour la circulation.

- Oh… ok. Un autre conseil à me donner, monsieur le pro ?

- Hn. Dors.

- Quoi ?

Je le sens sourire.

- Je te regarde depuis le quai. Tu dormais debout. Je te réveille à Pau. Et tu oublieras ta cheville.

Dormir ? Non mais il plaisante ? Il a vu comment je suis installé là ? J'ai pas envie d'en perdre une minute ! Et puis d'abord, je suis même pas fatigué. Et je n'ai même pas les yeux qui se ferment. Mais il triche aussi ! Il faudrait qu'il ne me masse pas comme ça, qu'il ne sente aussi bon et que sa respiration ne me berce pas…

La HONTE. J'ai dormi comme un bébé jusqu'à la gare, en sachant que le train a été retenu une autre heure à Dax, puisque notre chauffeur a dû aller donner un coup à une autre rame bloquée par la neige. C'est Heero qui m'a réveillé, comme il l'avait dit, et qui m'a aidé à descendre. Sur le quai, Quatre m'a sauté dessus. Trowa a eut l'air surpris en voyant qui m'accompagnait.

- Yuy ? Tu connais Duo ?

- Hn. Maintenant, oui.

Mon meilleur ami prend aussitôt les choses en main. Il serre la main de MON Prince Charmant – bas les pattes, blondinet, tu as ton moniteur privé – avec un grand sourire angélique.

- Mais c'est super ! Faudra que tu viennes manger un de ces soirs. Et puis, si tu as le temps, ce serait sympa de lui faire un peu de rééducation, Sally va criser si jamais elle doit encore s'en occuper.

- Hn.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais il commence à se faire tard et les routes de montagne la nuit, tu sais comment c'est… On se retrouve sur les pistes ?

- Hn.

Quatre, je vais te tuer. Je ne peux pas profiter de lui un tout petit peu plus longtemps ? Eh bah nan. Merci Quatchou, ma journée n'avait pas été suffisamment pourrie. Fuckin' day. Trowa jette mon sac sur son épaule et commence à partir vers sa voiture, mon meilleur ami collé à sa taille. Je soupire avant de me tourner vers Heero.

- Bon ben, à la prochaine…

Il sourit et attrape ma nuque. Ce type est vraiment trop rapide, j'en marre de ne pas voir ses mouvements ! Par contre, je sens très bien ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes et sa langue venir faire un tour dans ma bouche. Wow. Je ferme les yeux, indifférent aux murmures choqués qui s'élèvent autour de nous. Lorsqu'il me relâche enfin, tout doucement, comme à contrecœur, son sourire égalerait presque le mien.

- Je crois que tu vas avoir droit à quelques séances intensives, pour cette cheville…

Je crois que je danserai plus souvent la rumba sur la glace.

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! Oh my God j'ai honte, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça… ? Enfin, faut bien que mes mésaventures servent à quelque chose…**

**Pas terrible ? Plutôt pas mal ? Génialissime ? La pire horreur du site ? Vos impressions, c'est juste en dessous ^^**


End file.
